La grenouille et le Serpent
by Sydro
Summary: Quarante ans ont passé depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort, Poudlard est réouvert depuis dix ans et est presque entièrement rénové. Seul quelques secrets enfoui subsiste et l’arrivé d’un nouveau professeur pourrait bien tous les réveiller.


L'ancien professeur se dirigeait d'un pas lent et noble parmi les couloirs, il re remémorait les bonnes années qu'il avait passé entre les murs de la mystérieuse institue de sorcellerie. Cet homme grand et sombre était à lui seul un numéro remarquable.

Mixant des robes de sorciers impeccables et des cheveux en bataille il possédait tout un style. Sa barbe constamment dans un état précaire, jamais faite mais qui ne s'allonge pas au delà du centimètre. Ses cheveux noirs frappés de la malédiction des rosettes; ça pour en avoir il en avait. En plus d'un air absent, ses petites lunettes rondes d'une couleur bleu acier accrochée à son collet embellissait le tableau de l'homme studieux et averti d'aujourd'hui.

Bien vite l'homme arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait fidèlement l'entré du directeur de l'établissement. Le maître d'une des plus réputées école de magie, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de fait, l'attendait. Après avoir donné sa démission à Shenep, l'école Belge, il ne s'attendait pas à reprendre de sitôt l'enseignement. L'idée de se construire une vie tranquille avait germé dès que l'homme de trente-huit ans avait avoué à ses anciens confrères son désir de partir. Mais comment refusé une lettre pareille, qui le sommait presque de venir se présenter à la direction, aujourd'hui trois jours après le début officielle des classes anglaises.

La matinée était déjà avancé, et le jeune homme était presque pile à l'heure. Un léger retard du magicobus du à un accident à Londre leur avait fait perdre une vingtaine de minutes. Sortant de sa poche le parchemin encore soigneusement plié il l'ouvrit et regarda le mot de passe. On lui avait donné l'instruction de se rendre au bureau et d'entrer, pour cela on lui avait confié la clé magique de la tour de la direction.

"Ridicule" souffla-t-il entre les lèvres.

Le figure de pierre fit la grimace et plia son aile gauche, révélant par le fait même un pan du mur. Celui-ci coulissa dans les secondes suivantes. Quand Ewan Turner pénétra par le passage qui venait de s'ouvrire la gargouille se tourna vers lui et toujours en plein grimace lui rit à la figure un presque cordiale "Bonjour et bonne journée professeur Turner". Sans se formaliser du _professeur Turner_ il continua dans le corridor devant lui.

Ce dernier était richement décoré des quatre blasons de Poudlard: Serpentard, Griffondor, Serdaigle et poufsouffle ressemblait à l'anti-chambre d'un palais Bulgare. Quand il déboucha ce fut devant le bureau de bois noir du directeur. Ou plutôt de la directrice! Grande et mince, celle-ci était vraiment magnifique. Sa peau était pâle et on aurait pu jurer qu'elle fut d'une grande douceur sans avoir besoin d'y toucher. Des ses ravissants doigts de fées elle se jouait nerveusement dans les cheveux; noirs et très légèrement bouclés.

"Bonjour madame Rivertown, vous m'avez caché quelque chose il me semble en signant uniquement _Rivertown_ dans votre convocation"

"Je n'ai nullement eut l'intention de vous convoqué monsieur Turner, il s'agissait d'une invitation… disons simplement qu'après analyse de votre curriculum vitea je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance que vous ne veniez pas."

Sans se désarçonné, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sourit. Il voyait bien que cette jeune directrice, et il était claire qu'on ne pouvait pas lui donné plus de vingt-cinq ans, avait déjà le caractère et la sagesse d'une femme mûre. Il prit place sur l'une des deux chaises qui trônait devant le bureau devant l'invitation gestuel du professeur Rivertown. Elle était vraiment confortable; et il en profita pour s'accoté profondément et croiser les jambes.

"J'ai vu par la salutation de votre gargouille que je n'ai plus le choix concernant votre poste d'enseignant."

"Vous l'avez toujours" elle lui sourit "mais un galant homme n'oserait pas laissé une pauvre jeune fille éplorée dans la détresse."

Répondant par un sourire grimaçant aux pleures mimés de la directrice, Ewan la fixa au fond des yeux. "Vous avez eut je crois une été complète pour faire recherche d'un professeur de métamorphose, à moins d'une exception."

"Et oui, j'ai bien eut l'été mais après l'échec de la vieille Migrimine, j'ai systématiquement refusé presque tous les candidats. Une sorte d'angoisse je crois." elle fit la grimace.

Soudain Ewan répondit à sa grimace, il venait d'avoir une drôle d'impression. La femme qui se tenait devant lui à leur première rencontre le tutoyait. Quand il souleva ce fait, elle parût tout aussi interloguée. Après quelques minutes d'échanges de banalité l'homme finit par se confondre en excuse.

"Ah désolé, mon surnom est et a toujours été ewi. Nous nous sommes fourvoyé… en fait je me suis fourvoyé." après s'être machinalement passé la main dans le cou, il continua. "Donc, je peux donc conclure qu'un poste de professeur de métamorphose m'est offert que déjà des élèves m'attendent à cette heure en classe."

"Oui, exactement. Et je dois aussi vous dire que la maison de serdaigle vous attend aussi."

"Quoi!" l'exclamation venait de lui échappé. Il pensait maintenant à cent à l'heure. Venait-on vraiment de confié au serpentard président du club _de la langue fourchu _de par ses années d'étude de supervisé la maison des studieux. Ewan Turner grâce à ses talents oral avait monté lors de troisième un club visant à apprendre aux élèves les meilleurs trucs pour faire enrager aisément les professeurs. Cela par des phrases bien placé qui ne devait pas contenir de matière à punition. Dans cette matière ou il excellait il eut son premier emploi de maître de cour.

"Je connais votre passé à Poudlard, mais vous oublié que tous vos enseignants ont gardé des souvenir en or de vous. Malgré tout. Aussi je suis au courant que vous avez eut au long de vos études que des notes Optimal. Que vous êtes un animagu, que vous savez l'enseigné et que-"

"Ca va, j'ai compris madame Rivertown." Il se leva "J'accepte" et tendit la main vers son nouvel employeur. Elle l'accepta avec plaisir, elle semblait étrangement soulagée et leur empoignade fut chaleureuse. Avant de sortir il laissa sur la table son plan de cour, un parchemin tout nouvellement écrit.

Quand il reprit la direction de la sortie, il eut un dernier regard pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci était si belle, si fragile mais qui dégageait tant de force. La contradiction était frappante et Turner se laissa enivré. Celle-ci lisait le document, dont elle aurait du prendre connaissance avant de l'engager. Ewan nota de cela un excès de confiance la dedans, mais sa contemplation l'empêcha bien de le mémoriser.

Ce n'est que la voie mélodieuse de Rivertown qui l'en sortit. "Vous vous souvenez de l'endroit… et je note que vous désirez enseigner l'animagüité." Il lui répondit par une salutation d'esquive et marmotta "Heu… oui, oui."

"Vos exigences pour débuter le cour ne sont guère élevés, par contre je vois que celle pour le finir sont vraiment haute. Ne craigniez-vous pas que certains initiés sans effort tentent de finir par eux-même."

"Mais pas du tout, je vous serai reconnaissant de noter que n'importe qui peut trouver un livre sur l'initiation à cette art et subir les conséquences d'une transformation bâclée."

"Certes, je vous le concède. Bonne journée." elle le laissa reprendre sa route par le petit corridor mais avant qu'il n'en franchisse la porte menant sur l'extérieur elle le retint une dernière fois. "Je me nomme Madgela", sa dernière grande question était répondu, et après un salut de la main Ewan Turner quitta le bureau de la direction.


End file.
